desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues
"The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues" is the 115th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Andrew visits Susan at the hospital to see how Julie is doing and she tells Andrew the swelling in her brain is gone and could wake up at any moment. Susan tells Andrew she loves that he and Julie have stayed close friends throughout the years and Andrew, thinking Susan knows, tells her they talk all the time since Julie quit medical school six months ago and has been waiting tables while figuring out what to do with her life. Since he and Julie talk all the time, Susan wants Andrew to tell her who Julie was seeing. Susan does not believe Julie would tell him she was seeing someone and not give a name but Andrew says it is because he is married. Later, Susan goes through Julie's diary and all she finds is that his name starts with the letter "D", and is curious as to why the name is kept secret in her journal. When the doctor calls to tell her Julie is awake, Susan tries to get Julie to reveal who she is having an affair with but Julie refuses. The next day, Julie tells Susan that she has grown up and is not the perfect girl she once knew. Susan is upset that Julie had an affair, and reminds her of the damage affairs do to people, especially as she has seen it first-hand. After she leaves the room, a man enters and it is revealed that she has been having an affair with Nick, who uses the name Dominick. Lynette Lynette is despising the second trimester because her breasts get bigger and is having a hard time trying to hide them so nobody finds out she is pregnant. Meanwhile, people are starting to take notice of Lynette's change in appearance including Carlos who tells her he knows she got implants so Lynette plays along to keep her pregnancy a secret. Carlos wants Lynette to close a deal by showing off her new implants. Tom lets Lynette know that her one flaw is the reason he does not ask himself what a woman like her is doing with someone like him. Bree Bree is still having an affair with Karl and it has started to interfere with work and makes excuses to Katherine, so she can see Karl. Later, Katherine tells Bree she is in love with Mike and is positive the marriage will fall to pieces again. Bree tells Katherine she needs to get help because Mike will never go back to her. Bree is catering a wedding and is helping the couple pick a wedding cake but the bride chooses the one Katherine designed. That night, Bree looks out her bedroom window only to see Katherine looking through Mike and Susan's windows. The next day, Bree tells Katherine that she is losing it because Mike will never go back to her and she needs to get some help. While catering the wedding, Katherine shows up and sees the cake which she says was supposed to be at her wedding with Mike. Bree tries to keep Katherine from ruining the cake and runs off with it on a trolley with Katherine chasing after her, the wedding is ruined as everyone can see them through the window between the reception and ceremony, the cake is ruined when it crashes. The next day, Bree fires Katherine and tells her that her only job is to get better. Katherine tells Bree they are no longer friends and keys the side of Bree's car as she hands Bree the keys to the test kitchen. Bree is now seriously concerned for Katherine as she is having a nervous breakdown. Gabrielle After complaining to Carlos on the phone about her day, Gaby sees John dropping Ana off from work. Gaby is furious that John is trying to flirt with Ana and tells him she will be the one picking Ana up from work. The next morning, Gaby finds Juanita and Celia playing with a pack of condoms thinking they were mints. Juanita tells Gaby they found them under Ana's bed so Gaby confronts Ana and learns she is in love with John. Gaby refuses to let that happen so she forbids her from seeing John. Gaby visits John at his restaurant to tell him to leave Ana alone but John believes she still cares about him and kisses her just as Ana walks in. Gaby tells Ana about her affair with John and promises she has no feelings for him and Ana decides to keep the kiss a secret and decides to quit her job. Gaby sends the photos back to John ripped in half, symbolizing that they will never be together, and then tells Carlos how happy she is with her life. Angie Danny tells his parents he is thinking about dropping out of school because nobody will talk to him as he is still believed to be the one who attacked Julie. Angie reminds Nick that when Danny is unhappy he says things he should not say. Angie asks Porter to help her throw a party for Danny but tells her they are not close so she gives Porter money to pay for the party and beer. Danny asks Angie if she is going to fix the scar but she is not going to because it costs money which they need to be careful with. Angie reminds Danny that after the explosion Nick took great care of her and is a good man. At the party, Danny sees Nick talking to a bunch of girls and calls him out on it saying he knows Nick's secret. Trivia * Although credited, Kyle MacLachlan (Orson Hodge), Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo), Kendall Applegate (Penny Scavo) and Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino) are absent from this episode. Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) is too absent, and is therefore not credited. * Susan tells Andrew she found out yesterday about Julie's pregnancy suspicions when in fact it was two episodes earlier in "Being Alive". de:Blues der Verlassenen fr:6x04 ro:Sezonul 6/Episodul 04 Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes